1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of construction of photovoltaic devices, and particularly to a method of construction of multi-cell photovoltaic devices, or solar arrays as they are commonly referred to.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the usual method of obtaining higher than single cell voltages from solar arrays has been first to construct physically separate solar cells and then to simply wire them together. Alternately, it has been proposed that multi-cell solar arrays be constructed on a single insulating substrate and, by a method which includes the initial deposition of electrical connections on the substrate, form successive, opposite polarity, or doped, states, semi-conductive layers.
The interconnection of individual solar cells typically requires a skilled technician which is both time consuming and expensive, and the interconnections are typically not as reliable as the individual cells, and thus maximum utilization of the cells is not obtained.
A problem to be anticipated with the construction of proposed devices utilizing an insulating substrate is that of low light-to-electrical energy conversion efficiency.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture which overcomes the aforesaid difficulties.